Protection: Part 2:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Jason Steele is trouble, and so is his associate, Dawson, Daisy gets injured, and the Dukes are doing the search, Will the Dukes be successful? Find out in this adventure! Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions and thoughts on this one! IT'S COMPLETED!


_**Summary: Last Time on the Dukes of Hazzard: Melanie Duke came home for a visit to reconnect with her brother, Luke, and to let him know that Jason Steele is back for revenge on Bo and Luke Duke, and he won't stop until he gets it, he killed Rosco, and he is going after Daisy next to get to Bo and Luke, Will things go back to normal in Hazzard County, Here is the conclusion to the story of: Protection, Y'all!** _

Protection: Part 2:

Lulu screamed, **_"NO!"_** and buried her face into Daisy's shoulder when the Dukes told her about her only brother's brutal murder, and she sobbed hard, and Daisy was comforting her, as she held back her own tears, and Luke said, "He was a good man, Lulu, he never harmed a fly or a hair on a person's head", and Bo said, "Yeah, Even though, he went in with Boss on his schemes, he never wanted us hurt when we tried to stop it", and she composed herself, and then said exclaiming in anger, **_"First, I lost my Jefferson to Lung Cancer, and now my brother to murder, it's not fair, and right!"_**, and Daisy said, "I know it seems like it's not fair, Honey, but God must had a reason to take Boss, and Rosco, and I promise you, it's gonna get better", and Lulu smiled, and said, "Thanks, Jesse", and Melanie said, "I think you should stay at the Duke Farm for a bit until you get on your feet", and Lulu was gonna protest, but Luke stopped her.

"We aren't gonna take "no" for an answer, and besides it would do you some good, we have an extra bedroom, and you won't impose", and Bo said with a smile, "Besides, We love having you around, Miss. Lulu", and Lulu laughed, and said, "If you assist, I accept the offer", and Daisy said with a smile, "Good, that is settled", and Melanie said, "I will move my stuff into Daisy's Room", and everyone like the arrangement, "Let's get you all packed up", Bo said, and the younger Dukes helped Lulu pack up in no time, and they headed for the Duke Farm in the "General Lee", and Lulu's car.

Jesse was besides Enos, when they were in the Morgue, and the Pathologist, Dr. Sumner, that is doing Rosco's Autopsy, is having them coming in, and identify the body, and when she had everything all set up, and she asked, "Ready?" and both men nodded, and she lifted the sheet off of the body, and they gasped at the sight of Rosco, and she asked, "Is this the subject of record, Sheriff Rosco Pervis Coltrane?" and both men nodded sadly, and the Pathologist nodded, and said, "Thank you for doing this, I am so sorry for your loss", and she left to make the arrangements for Rosco's body, and the men left, and went back into the Waiting Room, hugged each other, and let out their emotions.

Melanie, Daisy, and the boys decided to meet at Lunchtime at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and they were discussing their plan, and Luke said, "Steele is smart, but not that smart, he is gonna go after the most precious thing in the world to us", he said looking at Bo, and Bo nodded in agreement, and he told Daisy, "Daisy, You better watch yourself, cause this sucker is slippery", and Daisy said reassuring them, "Guys, I promise I will be careful, and I will check in at my shift everyday until Steele's ass is back in jail, and I promise not to leave, if my Jeep doesn't work, and Melanie promised to give me rides if that happens", and that made Bo and Luke feel better, and then they talked about pleasant things for a change, and Melanie kept a lookout, while they were doing this.

Steele and Dawson came back into Hazzard, went straight to _**"The Boar's Nest"** _at midnight, and he set the bomb he built earlier that evening at the Kitchen Entrance, it was set for noon, and he knew that it was the busiest time, and when Daisy went in to get her orders, it would knock her into next week, and Dawson said, "Are you sure that it will keep Daisy Duke out of our way?" and Steele said confidently, "I am so sure, it will even kill her, and then it would be easy for the boys to come to us, if Coltrane's death didn't do it, their cousin being injured will do it, and then we have them", and Dawson smiled, and nodded, they finished their work, and went back to their hotel.

The next day, Steele and Dawson were in their car, they were in the distance, and watching the action that is going to happen, and Dawson was excited that this is gonna be over soon, and Steele thought to himself, "Goodbye, Duke Boys, Enjoy your last days of freedom", and then he continued to watch **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and hope that they were successful and they can head for Mexico soon.

Daisy was doing her Waitress job as usual, and she was in the greatest mood, cause her family is complete, and at home, and she has her friend, Lulu, at home, and Jesse told her that she can stay even after the funeral, and Lulu thanked him, and will let him know what her decision is. Luke and the others in the meantime are keeping their eyes out for Steele, and his associate, Swanson.

Daisy went to get some Gin from the Kitchen, and around her, it was a madhouse, and she was making a lot of money that day, and as she went into the Kitchen, Jim, the Bartender, heard the bomb click, and he saw the bomb at the door, and he shouted, **_"Daisy, Look out!"_** but it was too late, there was a small blast, and Daisy was blew backwards to the bar, and laid on the ground unconscious, and Jim yelled, **_"Someone, Call her family and the Ambulance, now!"_** and he felt for a pulse, and was relieved that her pulse is strong, and that she had minor injuries, but he felt better, if she was checked out by Doc Appleby at Tri-County Hospital.

Meanwhile Dawson went to take care of some business, leaving Steele to do the detail, Steele was happy that everything went according to plan, and that Daisy was out of commission for awhile, and he said thinking to himself, **_"Come on, Duke Boys, if you are men enough!"_** and he chuckled softly to himself, and watch the scene before him happen.

Luke, Bo, Jesse, and Melanie rushed to **_"The Boar's Nest"_** in record time, and gasped at the scene before them, and they rushed over to their loved one, who was unconscious still, and Luke said voice breaking, **_"Daisy, Come on, Baby, Don't you leave us, we want you to stay, don't do this to us, please!"_** and Melanie comforted him, and said soothingly in a whisper, **_"It will be OK, Sweetheart, she will make it, she is a Duke and Dukes fight like hell from ordeals like this"_**,and Luke sniffled, and nodded knowing his sister was right, and backed into her warm embrace she was offering that moment, and Bo was crying, and he said pleading, **_"Daisy, Don't leave me, you know we are like one, I mean we know what one thinks, and the other says it, we are in sync, so please, Darlin', don't break it, please, Baby, wake up!"_**, and Melanie comforted her brother and cousin, while the Paramedics loaded up Daisy, and as they were bringing Daisy out to the Ambulance, the elderly Duke said to his young charge, whispering into her ear, **_"Listen to me, Babe, Fight, you fight hard, we need you, come back to us"_**, and the Paramedics left, and brought Daisy ahead to Tri-County Hospital.

Luke, Melanie, and Bo composed themselves, and straighten themselves out, and then Melanie muttered in anger to her cousins, **_"Let's make out a plan, and nail the bastard!"_** and Luke said, "Yeah", and Bo let out his usual yell, **_"Yeehaw!"_** and Luke laughed, and was glad to hear that sound again, and then they got Jesse, and went to the hospital, and waited for an update on Daisy, before they do anything else.

Steele got his supplies ready, and decided on an abandoned cabin, in Hazzard County Swamps, and he is gonna kill Bo and Luke there, and he said to Dawson, "Wait for the perfect time to get those boys here, and use this", he handed them two needles, and Dawson nodded, and he went to search for the boys, and Steele was gonna get everything ready.

Doc Appleby came out to the Waiting Room, after what seems forever, and he said with a smile, "She is gonna recover nicely", and then had an serious expression on his face, and said, "Her Head Injury has me concerned, I am running tests, and I am gonna let you know if there is Brain Damage", and the Dukes nodded, and thanked him, and they know what they have to do now. They went in, and talked to Daisy, but no luck, and Melanie, Bo, and Luke were leaving to make up a plan on catching Steele, and Swanson, and Jesse wanted to go, and said this much to them.

"I want to go too, she is my niece, dang it", Jesse said, and he looked at his family members, and Luke shook his head "no", and Jesse said, "Don't say no, Lucas, she is my little one, like you all are, please I want to help", and Bo said reminding him, "You were hurt because of this guy, we aren't gonna risk your life too, Uncle Jesse", and Luke nodded in agreement, and said, "Stay here with Daisy, and be ready as backup, and make sure Cooter is too, Me, Melanie, and Bo will find Steele and handle him and Swanson, and if there is trouble, we will call on the C.B.", and Jesse said, "OK, you win, but you better be careful, and call me if you need me, or Cooter", and the three Dukes said in unison, "Yes, Uncle Jesse", and they left, and he went to be with Daisy.

The Funeral Service for Rosco happened, and Daisy's condition improved, but she still wouldn't wake up, and the Dukes prayed, and kept on their search for Steele, and Jesse was at Daisy's beside every moment, and he said to the young girl, he loved like a daughter, whispering in her ear, **_"Come on, Baby, we want to see those Baby Blues again"_**, and then he fell asleep besides her in the bed next to her.

Late that afternoon, Luke, Melanie, and Bo figured out that Steele is hiding in the Swamps, and they knew that he doesn't know the County very well, and Dawson is the perfect person to help him nail the Duke Boys, and also to kill them, and leave quickly in case of problems, and they decided that the next day, is the perfect to make their next move.

Bo, Luke, and Melanie returned to the hospital, and they were greeted by Cooter, who dropped by to keep Daisy, and Uncle Jesse company, they were hoping for some change, but there wasn't any. After awhile, Daisy woke up, and saw that her family was there, and she smiled thinking to herself, **_"I am so lucky, that I have family that loves me so much"_**, and she looked at her uncle, and croaked out, "Hey, Uncle Jesse", and everyone looked down, and smiled at her, Jesse had this to say to her.

"Baby, How do you feel?", he asked as he sat down besides her, and everyone did the same thing, and Bo got some water, and she drank it slowly, and she said, "I feel like I got hit by a truck", and Luke said, "I bet", and Daisy said, "Who did this to me?", and Bo filled her in, and Daisy said, "I want to help", and she was getting out of bed, and Melanie stopped her, and said, "You stay here, and get well", and Daisy began to protest, and Luke said, "No "buts", it would make us feel better if you are here with Uncle Jesse", and she nodded, and Melanie said, "I am gonna arrange for a Private Room for you, and extra security for you, and Uncle Jesse", and she nodded, and she, and the boys left them to relax, and before she left, she called the State Police for the Security Detail, after that, she, Luke, and Bo continued their search for Bo, and Dawson.

Dawson, and Steele are ready for them, and they have the Hazzard County Swamp trapped for any intruders, and Steele said to his friend, "If they step on the Bear Traps, they would lose a leg, and once I get a hold of those boys, they would lose everything else", and he and Dawson laugh at that idea, and Dawson set the last trap down, and said, "We are all set, Jason", and Steele said with a nod, "Good", and they were heading back to their hideout, and as they were making their way in their jeep, Jason thought to himself, **_"Once, I get rid of those Duke Boys, I can finally retire"_**, and he fell asleep along the route to their cabin.

The Boys, and Melanie managed to get through Steele and Dawson's traps, and they managed to make to their cabin, and Melanie said, "Let's stay on our toes", and they spread out, and began to hunt for their suspects, and then Dawson saw this and ran to tell Steele, and he said, "Go hide in the North corner of the woods", and Dawson managed to get both Bo, and Luke, he knocked them out, and he got Bo, and signaled to Steele, for Luke, and the Bounty Hunter got the Brunette Duke, and they carried them off, and Melanie hid so she was not to be discovered, and she gasped at what is happening before her eyes, and she ran off for help, and she ran fast as her legs would take her.

Cooter and Jesse went to get some coffee from the Cafeteria, while Daisy fell asleep, and when they came back; they were surprised to see her up, and getting dressed, and Jesse said, "What are you doing, Daisy?" and the Duke beauty replied, "I am going to help my cousins, that's what I am doing", and Cooter said, "Girl, You are suppose to stay here for 24 hour observation", and Daisy said to the friendly Mechanic, as she pulled out her tubes, and I.V., "Tell you what, Cooter, and Uncle Jesse, I will take a look in the mirror, and then I will call the doctor about what I discovered, come on, time is wasting, and I need to get the Bow and Arrows before we head off for the woods", and they all left, and got what they need at the Farmhouse, and went off to rescue Bo, Melanie, and Luke.

Meanwhile, Melanie ran as fast as she could down the road, and she thought to herself, **_"I have to keep going even though I am tired, Bo and Luke are counting on me to get them help, and keep them alive"_**, and she continued to run, and she came almost to the end of the North Road, she found a familiar sight of Daisy's Jeep, "Dixie", and she smiled, and she signaled Daisy, Jesse, and Cooter to stop.

Jesse barked commandingly, "Daisy, Stop the jeep!" and she obeyed, and Melanie came to them out of breath, and when she caught it again, she saw Daisy, and was stunned, she asked, "Daisy, What in the…?", and she was cut off by her cousin, and Daisy said, "Never mind that, long story, where is Bo and Luke?", and Melanie filled them in, and Daisy said, "Let's go", and everyone agreed, and Melanie jumped in besides Cooter, and they headed for Steele and Dawson's hangout.

Steele, and Dawson were punching out Bo and Luke, while ropes tied down their arms, and they were struggling, and bleeding, and Steele laughed at them, and said, "There goes the Duke Boys, they are nothing but cowards", and Bo went to lunge into Steele, and as his reward, he received a back hand to the face, and Luke called out to him frantically, **_"BO!"_**, and he looked over at Steele, and said with venom, **_"You bastard!"_**, and Steele laughed, and said, "Maybe, but at least me, and Dawson are free", and he turned to Dawson, and said, "Take them to their cell", and Dawson nodded, and roughly picked them up, and threw them in, until it was time for them to die.

Daisy, Jesse, Cooter, and Melanie got to the woods, and Daisy got out the Bows, and Arrows, and handed one to Cooter, and Jesse got his shotgun, and Melanie had her .44 Magnum Desert Eagle out, and ready, and she said, "Let's get after it", and the others agreed, and they went to the side of the house, and went to do the setup for their plan.

Luke, and Bo both were comforting each other, and keeping each other warm in the drafty cell that they were provided with, and Luke looked down at his cousin, and said with a smile, "Don't you worry, Cousin, Melanie is still out there, and she will find her way to us", and Bo smiled, and nodded, and he went to sleep, and Luke soon joined his handsome cousin, and fell asleep too without any problems.

Cooter and Daisy were in their positions, and so was Jesse, and Melanie got into hers, and she asked whispering, "Are you ready?" and they nodded, and she said commanding, **_"GO!" _**and Cooter and Daisy shot off an explosive arrow, and Jesse shot a couple of rounds from his shotgun, and that made Steele, and Dawson jump, and went to get Bo, and Luke, then head for the outside to confront their intruders.

The three Dukes, and Cooter gasped at the sight of them, and Melanie shouted to them, **_"Hold your fire!"_** and they did, and then Steele said, "OK, Toss the weapons, or say "goodbye" to your brother", as he had a shotgun to Luke's head, and Dawson tighten his grip on Bo, and he had his gun near his head, and Melanie signaled for Daisy, Cooter, and Jesse put down their weapons, but she had hers still trained on Steele, and Dawson, and Steele said this angrily to Melanie.

"**_When I said, "All of you toss your weapons, I mean you, Bitch!" _**and he tighten his grip on Luke's shoulder, and Luke moaned out in pain, and Melanie was angry now, and she said, "You're pretty slick with that shotgun, Aren't you, Mister?" and Steele said with a smile, "I am a Surgeon with this shotgun", and Melanie said confidently with anger, **_"Well, Sucker, I am better than Annie Oakley"_**, and Steele said, "Me and my partner will put a bullet in their skulls", and Melanie said, "Not if I put one in you first", and Steele looked at her, and not letting go of Luke, and she gave him her "Challenge me if you dare" look, and he still wouldn't let go, and she signaled Cooter, and Daisy to do another arrow, and they did, and they shot it, and it went off, and Dawson, and Steele loosened their grips, and Bo and Luke gut them in the Stomach, and Jesse, and Cooter got them out of the way for safety, while Daisy, and Melanie took care of the crooks.

Daisy got a hold of Steele, and punched him a couple of times, and kicked him, and kneed him in the groin, and his "Sensitive Area", and he doubled over in pain, and Melanie had done worse to Dawson, and he joined his associate on the ground, and Cooter, and Jesse tied them up, and Melanie, and Daisy tended to the boys, and they brought them over to Enos, and Cletus to be transferred back to Atlanta, for a new trial, and to be put in a Maximum Security Prison.

Luke, Daisy, and Bo testified about what happened to them, along with Cooter, Melanie, and Jesse. Steele, and Dawson were convicted, and shipped to Atlanta State Prison, the toughest one in the state, and the Dukes, and Cooter went out to celebrate.

"_**The Boar's Nest"** _Kitchen was repaired, thanks to the citizens of Hazzard County, and they had a huge party to celebrate it, and Melanie's staying in Hazzard County, along with her promotion, and Lulu decided to go back to her hometown of Atlanta, to find peace, and solitude, ad she made the announcement at the party, and everyone was sad to see her go, especially the Dukes, but they understood, and she said in a booming voice into a microphone, **_"As Commissioner, I am retiring, before I do that, I am proud to announce a new Sheriff for Hazzard County, Miss Melanie Ann Duke!"_**, and everyone clapped and cheered for her, especially Luke, and the new Sheriff took her oath, and was pinned with her badge, and then she made an announcement, "As Sheriff, I am gonna do the best I can, and I don't want, I repeat **_absolutely don't want_** no more uniforms", and that made Enos, and Cletus happy, and Melanie continued, "We are gonna run Hazzard County honest, and clean", and everyone clapped, whooped, and cheered on that, and Melanie said as she put her hands on her hips with a smile, "Ladies, I think it's about time, that we showed the men, that we are just as good as them", and there was silence, and she said exclaiming, **_I am appointed a new Deputy, Miss Bertha Jo Barlow!"_**, and she went to the stage, and took the oath, Melanie pinned her, and then stood off to the side with her, and her fellow officers, and Lulu made one more announcement, "As my successor, for Hazzard County Commissioner, I am thinking of someone who is respected, well-liked, caring about the people, and dependable", and she looked over at Jesse, and said, "Jesse Duke, Will you accept the job?", and Jesse exclaiming with a smile, **_"Lulu, I accepted!"_**, and they hugged, and everyone departed, Daisy, Bo, and Luke hugged their family members, and congratulated them on their new achievement, and they continued on with their party.

End of: Protection: Part 2:

**_Balladeer: This is the Dukes of Hazzard right? So it's only fitting that a Duke runs the county, Lulu left the next week, and Jesse and Melanie are successful in their new jobs, and Hazzard County became safe again, and every year, the citizens come to the cemetery to remember Rosco, and how much he was liked, despite him always helping Boss frame the Duke Family, and Luke and Melanie became closer than ever, and the crooks learned never to mess with a Duke, especially one with a gun, So come back now, y'all, you hear? You don't want to miss another adventure! _**


End file.
